1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit card manufacturing method and a semiconductor integrated circuit card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit chip (IC chip) charged in a semiconductor integrated card (IC card) is sealed by the screen printing of resin.
The IC chip charged in such an IC card has a drawback that the strength thereof is low and dispersion of seal shape and seal thickness thereof is large because it is sealed by the screen printing of resin. If the strength of the IC chip is low, there is a fear that the IC chip is damaged or the connection of the electrodes of the IC chip to the circuit pattern of a substrate comes off when the IC card is bent by an external pressure. If the dispersion of the seal shape and the seal thickness of the IC chip is large, it becomes difficult to control the quality and yield of the IC card.
In view of such a point, an object of the present invention is to propose a semiconductor integrated circuit chip seal method and a semiconductor integrated circuit chip device capable of providing a semiconductor integrated circuit chip device having extremely high strength and less dispersion of seal shape and seal thickness.
Furthermore, the present invention is about to propose such a semiconductor integrated circuit card that there is no fear that a semiconductor integrated circuit chip device is damaged or connection of the electrode thereof to the circuit pattern of a substrate comes off, and control of quality and yield thereof is easy.
A method for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit card according to a first present invention includes the steps of bonding a semiconductor integrated circuit chip onto a substrate having a circuit pattern formed thereon, connecting an electrode of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip to the circuit pattern, and applying a predetermined quantity of seal resin onto a first reinforcement metal plate; placing the substrate having the semiconductor integrated circuit chip bonded thereto on the first reinforcement metal plate via the applied seal resin; applying a predetermined quantity of seal resin onto the semiconductor integrated circuit chip; disposing a second reinforcement metal plate above the applied seal resin, pressurizing the seal resin via the first and second reinforcement metal plates, and letting flow the seal resin along a peripheral face of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip; and hardening the seal resin let flow along the peripheral face of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip.
According to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit card of the second present invention, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip is bonded onto a substrate having a circuit pattern formed thereon, and an electrode of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip is connected to the circuit pattern. In addition, a predetermined quantity of seal resin is applied onto a first reinforcement metal plate. Subsequently, the substrate having the semiconductor integrated circuit chip bonded thereto is placed on the first reinforcement metal plate via the applied seal resin. Subsequently, a predetermined quantity of seal resin is applied onto the semiconductor integrated circuit chip. Subsequently, a second reinforcement metal plate is disposed above the applied seal resin. In addition, the seal resin is pressurized via the first and second reinforcement metal plates, and the seal resin is let flow along a peripheral face of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip, and the seal resin let flow along the peripheral face of the semiconductor integrated circuit chip is hardened.